Munks & 'Ettes: The Little Devils
by We Have Arrived5
Summary: Yes, Charlene is back with some new friends, Violet, Ruby, and Angel. But what happens when Alvin falls in love with one of them? Will a romance blossom? Read & Find Out! *ON HOLD*
1. Meeting others

It was a sunny day at the Seville household with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Until Dave came in with some surprising news…..

"Hey, guys, when do you think Dave will be back from work?" Said Alvin while eating pizza.

"I-Brittany was cut off by Dave bursting through the door breaking it down! And with that, the 'munks and 'ettes jumped and screamed.

"Dave!" The 'munks and 'ettes all said at once with worry in they're voices.

"I…need….to show…..you…something." Dave said in-between breaths.

"Hey, let us out!" The 'munks and 'ettes jumped a little with the high pitched voice they heard. It sounded like a female.

Just then, they heard the sound of a bag ripping and it appeared to be claws ripping the bag! Dave dropped the bag because he was scared the claws would reach him. They heard high pitched screams as he dropped the bag, and until it hit the ground, the screams stopped.

The bag was completely ripped. And then, the 'munks and 'ettes were shocked at what they saw. They saw four other female chipmunks!

The first one had Brittany's fur color, but a bit lighter. She had light blue eyes. She had black hair up in a high pony tail and her bangs to the left, like Brittany's hair style. She was wearing a dark purple tang-top with a matching mini skirt.

The second one had the first ones fur color. She has dark brown eyes. She had a high ponytail, like the first one, but her hair was a dark brown. She was also wearing a tang-top, but it was red with a black stripe at the bottom. And once again, she has a matching mini skirt.

The third one has the same fur color as the last two. Light hazel eyes that surprisingly sparkle in the light. A high ponytail, like the last two, but with very light blonde hair. She has a light black tang-top, with matching mini skirt.

And…..( We all know what the fourth one looks like!).

They looked very angry. The 'munks and 'ettes were still shocked. They still couln't believe that there were four other chipmunks, who happened to be girls, standing right in front of them!

"Um, you dudes or, um, dudettes ok?" Said the second one.

Alvin shook his head trying to get out of the trance. And scurried up to Dave.

"What the what Dave!?" Alvin yelled up to his adoptive father, David Seville. He looked shocked that Alvin would yell at his own father. Alvin quickly ran behind Brittany. And Brittany chuckled lightly at that.


	2. Friends

Just then, the first female snapped her fingers and the 'munks and 'ettes turned to her noticing that the rest of the females were side-by-side and joining the first female.

"How rude of us." Said the first female, in a comforting voice. She approached Alvin. "I'm Violet, leader of The Little Devils. How ya doin'." She said kind of in a flirty voice. "Um, good?" Alvin said a little awkward not knowing what to do. "Good answer." She said with a sly smile. "Yo, R, it's your turn." She said to her sister. "Go to the, um, purple one."

"K." She said to her sister. She started walking towards the one who was wearing purple. "'Sup, I'm Ruby, the super rad red wearin' chic." She said in almost a dreamy voice. "I-I'm Jeanette." She said in a kind of normal and sturdy voice. "Nice to meet ya Jeanette, would ya please let go'a meh hand." Jeanette quickly let go of Ruby's paw, basically. "S-sorry, hehe." Jeanette cleared her throat. " it's ok, man-er um I mean girl."

"A, it's yo turn, go to the um, green boy." She said to her sister. "Ok." She said to her sister. She was approaching the one with dark green. "Hey, I'm Angel, the sweet but yet dark sister." She said in her most sweetest voice and flashed a smile. "And you are?" The green colored chipmunk said in a perky voice, "I'm Theodore!" He said excitingly. "Well it's nice to meet you, Thoedore." She then walked away. "C, it's your turn, go to the um, pink one." She said to her sister.

"Sure thing." Then they saw a female chipmunk walking up to Brittany. She had a sparkling red shirt with a sparkling red mini skirt. "Hi, I'm Charlene, the super sassy sister of em' all." She said with a little bit of country in her voice. "I'm Brittany, the lead singer of the Chipettes." "Yeah, I've heard of you guys, you're pretty good." "Thanks." They smiled at each other.

"Ahem." Ruby cleared her throat loudly at the two. They looked frozen in time. Alvin then waved his paw In front of the two. "Um, hello!" He said loudly.

"What, oh." Brittany and Charlene said at the same time. "What is it?" The said together again. Alvin rolled his eyes playfully. "You guys looked like you were about to kiss." Everyone laughed at that.

"Um, for your information, we were just looking at each other." Charlene said in a sassy attitude. "Yeah, what she said." Brittany said in an angry tone. "Ok, whatever you say." Alvin slowly said and backed away.

"Grrrrrrrr." They both growled at him. They then walked back to their own group.

"Sooooooooo..." Ealenore said casually. "Sooooooo, what? Everyone said at once. "I don't know, that's why I said soooooo so you guys could come up with something to do." Everyone then looked at her. Brittany then spoke up, "We could play truth or dare." She said with a grin. Everyone then looked at Brittany.

"Um, ok." Everyone just stared at Brittany. "That includes you Dave." Brittany said pointing to Dave. "Um, ok but why-Dave got caught off by Brittany saying, "Just do it." She said in her I'm-begging-playfully voice. "Ok, what could happen.

**I wanted to say this in the first chapter that I do not own The Chipmunks or The Chipettes.**


End file.
